


Pictures

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rhett McLaughlin, Alpha link neal, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fuck tilly, kinda a heavy one but it has happy ending, link is hero, there is assualt, warnings in place just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Pictures say a thousand words, but those words can also be lies.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write out the scenes in graphic detail, but I wanted to still give a warning of the attempted rape/non-con at the end and the dubious consent at the start.

“You sure about this?” I asked Tilly as I adjusted my shirt. I was at her house, just spending time with her even though the boys didn’t have a date night. She was still my friend and I didn’t want her to think that I was just using her as a place to go because I had nowhere else to go. We’d had lunch that Sunday and were hanging out at her place messing around with clothes and makeup again. The idea to dress up and take sexy pictures for the boys was her idea. 

“I’m sure,” Tilly said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Your Alphas will go wild over seeing these. I guarantee it. They don’t ever see you made up like this so they’re bound to be blown away.” I blushed as I thought of what Rhett and Link would say. Probably dirty, naughty things. 

“Alright,” I said, smiling shyly as I let the small shirt that barely covered my chest ride up a bit. It had a deep V and with Tilly doing some contouring, my breasts looked much larger than before. She’d curled and tousled my hair as well, giving it that ‘sexy, wild look’ as she said. In just panties and the shirt, I struck a pose that I’d seen in one of her magazines. “Does this look good?” I asked, looking up at her.

“Perfect,” Tilly said with a smile. She began to take pictures with her camera, offering to edit them to make them look even better before sending them to me. A few more poses and a scene change and she began to hand me things to model with. “Take your shirt off,” she suggested. “Here, this’ll make it even better.” I slid my shirt off, to let my hair hang down over my shoulders as she handed me a rather large sex toy. Frowned as I held it, looking from it to her. 

“Wait, what? You sure?” I asked, biting my lip as I held it up. Her camera kept clicking as I sat there confused and unsure. I didn't have any experience modeling and very little with sex toys. I wanted to do the pictures for my boys, but I wasn't really comfortable with what she was wanting to do.

“I’m sure!” Tilly chirped. “You don’t have to use it, just hold it suggestively. It’s brand new and never been used. I promise.” I looked at her unsure before nodding. It was one thing to pose with skimpy clothes on, but being half naked with this silicone toy in hand wasn’t exactly the most relaxing. “Come on, Wren. It’s not a big deal,” she said with a sigh.

“I don’t know, that’s kind of weird. I don’t think they’d really care,” I said, setting the toy down as I crossed my arms over my bare chest. 

“Wren, don’t be a baby. Your Alphas would love anything you give them, especially topless. They’d be stupid if they didn’t,” Tilly said, raising a brow. “I’m your friend, I wouldn’t put you in something that wasn’t safe or you couldn’t do.”

“Okay,” I said after a moment. I posed with the toy, trying to keep the sultry look on my face as Tilly continued to take pictures. I laid down, rolling a bit, putting the toy near my groin and mouth. 

“Perfect,” Tilly said. “Alright, I’ll get those edited and emailed to you. Also, I ordered you some stuff as well. Those oil burners that you like with a few of your favorite scents. I got them in the living room. Also, I ordered some. . . Fun things you had looked at in one of the catalogs I had. Those are also in the living room.”

“Till, you didn’t have to,” I said, sitting up. The more time I spent with Tilly, the more overbearing she became. I liked her and liked spending time together, but I couldn’t handle too much time with her. She was a high strung person while I was more laid back. I didn’t want it to stop our friendship, but then she was getting too pushy lately. 

“I wanted to, I promise. It’s just a little starter for you, nothing big or scary,” she said as she set her camera on her computer desk. I stood from the bed and followed, grabbing my pants from the back of the couch to slip them on before I picked up my bra and shirt I’d worn over. Dressed, I joined Tilly at the table to look over the gifts. The heated oils were just what I wanted, scents of jasmine, sandalwood, and musk wafted gently from the packaging. 

“Oh those are perfect, thanks,” I said with a smile, giving her a hug. “I’ll put one downstairs and one in the bedroom.”

“You’re welcome. I knew you complained about the smell of smoke from the fireplace getting stuck to you, figured you’d want something to combat that with,” Tilly said as she hugged me back. “This is also for you.” I took the plain white box that had my name with her address on it, opening it to see what was inside.

“Oh my god, Tilly!” I gasped. “I am not taking this home with me! Rhett and Link will think I’m a freak!” In the box were a plethora of different sex toys. Not just the ‘starter toys’ that Tilly has mentioned, but so much stuff. Gags and plugs and whips and blindfolds and cuffs! Even several different vibrators! “Is that. . . Is that just duct tape?” I asked, lifting the purple tape from the box. The whole array was purple and black. I didn’t even like purple that much. 

“Bondage tape,” Tilly said with a giggle. “It sticks just to itself to keep from accidentally waxing anything.”

“Oh god,” I groaned. This was too much. “Wait, what are these?” I held up to large syringe type devices while looking at Tilly wide eyed.

“They’re nipple suckers. Instead of nipple clamps, they suck the nipple up,” she said. 

“Nope. I can’t. There’s no way I’m bringing that home. They’ll throw me in the snow thinking I’m a freak,” I said, closing and pushing the box away. 

“Oh come on, Wren,” Tilly said with a huff. “They will love it. You don’t have to use it all at once. I promise, you will have a good time. From everything you’ve said, Link especially will have a blast.” 

“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s just. . . It’s fine, I’ll take it,” I said, planning on burying it in a closet or a hole in the back 500 acres of our land. Whichever would be the best hiding place. “Just no more presents like that, okay?”

“Scout’s honor,” she said, crossing her heart. 

“Okay, thank you. Now, I need to get going so I get home in time for dinner, but I will text when I can later this week,” I said, packing things up into a plastic bag. 

“Alright, I’ll talk at you later, girly,” Tilly said as she hugged me one last time at the door. “Love you,” she called, waving to me from the door as I walked to the other farm truck, the one that wasn’t for hauling, from her house.

“You too!” I called back. I never knew how to respond to her like that. We’d only been friends for a few months, but it took me that long to say it to the boys. It was whatever. I’d shake it off on the way home then see her the next week. The drive home didn’t get the oddness out of my system completely, but I was able to put it aside as I walked in to find dinner being served.

“Hey Darlin’,” Link said as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. “How was Tilly’s?”

“It was good. Talked and hung out,” I said, taking off my coat and boots. 

“Shoot, Sweetheart, ya did more than that,” Rhett said, eyeing me as he licked his lips. 

“Huh?” I said, forgetting my hair and makeup for a second. “Oh, yeah. She’s picked up photography and wanted to practice with me as a model,” I said, partially lying. 

“I wouldn’t mind wanting to see you work in person,” Rhett said, whistling low as I walked past him to put the boxes up in our room. 

“You’re so funny,” I said with a snort.

“I agree with him,” Link called after me. I shook my head as I picked up the oil set box to set it up. A few minutes later there was a hint of jasmine floating through the air. Not too much or too little, just enough to cover the smell of smoke. Shoving the 'toy' box under the bed, I then took the other heater downstairs to set up as well, more jasmine started to float through the air as I turned it on. “What’re those?” Link asked.

“Oh, some scent diffusers that Tilly got me. It’ll make the house smell better than just smoke,” I said, moving to the kitchen. 

“I thought you liked the smell of a wood fire,” Rhett said as we sat down.

“I do, but after a while it just smells like smoke and makes my nose itch,” I said. Dinner was pot roast and trimmings. Easy to make and clean up. We continued to talk over dinner, talking about plans for the weekend as well as finally getting saddle gear for Neighsee. It was my turn to clean up, so I started the dishes. Link went to the living room to read while Rhett took his shower. Switching around, I finished the dishes before turning to see neither man downstairs. “Rhett? Link?” 

“Bedroom,” Link called. Frowning, I walked into the bedroom to see them both standing there looking at their phones. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, confused.

“Why don’t you tell us,” Link said, holding out the phone for me to see. I looked at it and felt faint. It was the pictures of me that Tilly had taken. Why did she send those to them!? 

“I-I-” I stuttered, feeling my stomach clench and my hands shake. 

“Where’d these come from?” Rhett asked. They were both quiet, somber faced as we stood in the bedroom. 

“Did Tilly send you those?” I managed as I felt my chest get tight. “She wasn’t supposed to.”

“Tilly?” Link said, frowning as he looked at me. “No, Tilly didn’t send these. A couple of the guys at the feed store did. Said they found them online on a porn site advertising for locals you can pay for sex.”

“WHAT!?” I screamed, covering my mouth quickly. “No, no, no, I didn’t do that!” I cried, starting to hyperventilate. 

“Then how’d they end up on the website, Wren?” Link asked. They weren’t trying to comfort me, they were keeping their distance. Rhett’s eyes were glued to the phone and Link was staring at me. They didn’t believe me. 

“I don’t know! I swear! I took the pictures with Tilly because she offered to do it so I could give the pictures to you as a present! I didn’t tell her to put them on the website or anything!” I cried, tears beginning to stream down my face. 

“Call her,” Rhett said, finally looking up. “Call her and ask her.” Sniffling, I pulled my phone out to dial her number. She answered on the second ring.

“Hello?” Tilly said.

“Tilly it’s Wren. What did you do with those pictures you took?” I demanded.

“Pictures? What pictures?” She said. My stomach dropped as I stared at the phone.

“The pictures we took today! The ones you said that Link and Rhett would love!” I cried. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Wren. I’m sorry,” she said. “We didn’t take any pictures today because you didn’t come over, remember?” 

“Thanks Tilly,” Link said, taking my phone and hanging up. “Now, tell us what is going on.”

“I told you! Tilly took my pictures today and said she’d email them to me,” I said, sobbing as they both kept me at arms length.

“Tilly just said you never showed up,” Rhett snapped. 

“She’s lying!” I yelled. “Why would I do this behind your back and then lie about it!? I would never do this at all or to you!” 

“I don’t know,” Link said, scrubbing his face. “First time out from under mom and dad’s thumb, got comfortable with us and began to sneak around.”

“I didn’t! I didn’t put those pictures on the internet!” Why didn’t they believe me? Why would they think I would do that to them? To us?

“But you did have them taken,” Rhett said. “That’s you in the pictures on this website.”

“That’s me, but I didn’t put them on there,” I cried. “Please, I didn’t put them up there.” They were both quiet a moment before Link spoke up. 

“Maybe you should sleep in your room tonight,” he said, looking at me in the eye. There was no empathy, just hurt. I didn’t do anything wrong and I was being punished. “Where’s the keys to the truck? You don’t need to be going anywhere.” That felt like an unnecessarily low blow.

“They’re on the fucking key rack,” I snapped. I turned on my heel and marched out of the room. They didn’t want me anymore. They looked me in the eye and didn’t believe that I was innocent so now they were going to distance themselves. I fucking bonded with them and they were getting rid of me, just like my parents. 

Slamming my door shut, I locked it behind me before allowing myself to weep. It wasn’t fair that they did this. I was so angry at them, but mostly I was hurt. I thought they trusted me and that they knew me better than this. I certainly knew them better, but I guess they didn’t know me. Crying myself to sleep, I didn’t answer any knocks in the morning, waiting for the Alphas to leave the house so I could shower in peace. Breakfast wasn’t appealing and seeing as I didn’t want to be around them as much as they didn’t want to be around me, I went back to my room to lock my door. 

I knew I had stunk up the room with my distressed scent, but I didn’t care. My room was the only place I could put up a physical wall and that’s what I wanted and needed. Between napping and crying, I didn’t leave my room for most of the day. It wasn’t until the evening that Link came to the door, refusing to leave.

“Please let me in, Wren. I want to talk to you,” he said with a sigh through the door.

“No,” I snapped, laying on the bed curled up in a ball. 

“Wren open the door now,” he said, his tone shifting to one that was not to be argued with him. 

“Fuck. You.” 

“Wren! Open the door!” Link snarled. I’d never heard him do that before. Not even when Rhett was getting in a fight with him and me. My bond bite ached as I forced myself to stay where I was, feeling nauseous and tired. I heard him snap at Rhett before walking away. I held a pillow close, clutching it as I buried my face in it. Crying again, I didn’t hear the boys working at the door, picking the lock easily to open it up. “Wren, come out here and talk to us,” Link huffed.

“Go away,” I sobbed. 

“I’m not going away,” Link said, walking into the room before stumbling to a stop. My nerves were raw and I was giving off the worst stench of distress. “Shit, girl,” he said, actually backing out of the room. 

Good. I wanted him to leave. I wanted them both to leave me alone. 

“Wren, just let us talk this out,” Rhett said, coming in with his shirt over his nose to open the window. Even if it was freezing out, the fresh air would get rid of the smell. 

“Why?” I snarled at him. Link came in with a fan to help disperse the scent. I guess I didn’t realize how bad it was. Distressed Omega did not smell sweet at all, in fact it was compared to a poisonous flower often. It held a sickliness that would make other Omegas ill and rile up Betas and Alphas. 

“Look, we wanna move past this and work towards trusting you again,” Link said. 

“You don’t believe me,” I growled, going on the defense as I sat up in bed, glaring hard at them. “I told you the truth and you don’t believe me. What is there to discuss?”

“It’s not that we don’t believe you,” Rhett said. “It’s that there’s no other explanation.”

“I gave you the explanation and you don’t believe it!” I cried. “You don’t believe me and you think I went off to make porn instead of being at Tilly’s! Just leave me alone!” I screamed, grabbing my pillow to bury my face in it again. The two didn’t leave, but they didn’t say anything. They just stood there listening to me cry. I couldn’t trust them. They certainly didn’t trust me.

They stayed silent before leaving the room again, closing the door behind them. I wanted to go back to how things were. Even though I had screamed at them to leave me alone, I didn’t. I don’t think I could ever want to really be alone. It just hurt so much that they didn’t even doubt Tilly, that they doubted me instead. What did I do? Why did Tilly do this to me? 

Maybe it was me. Maybe I just wasn’t meant to have a pack. 

The rest of the evening I cried, eventually falling asleep and going into day two of avoiding the boys. No food, just a shower, then back to the room where I occasionally aired it out. At least then they’d leave me alone. In the evening, I was in and out of sleep, the crying having stopped in the afternoon. I heard someone drive up to the house, but no one ever came over. Staying in bed, I just listened as Link and Rhett greeted the person who showed up. 

It was fucking Tilly. 

She was feigning concern, asking about me because I hadn’t messaged her in a few days. Playing the concerned best friend, she asked how I was, if she could see me. Then she asked if there was anything she could do for the boys. She shifted the conversation to them and stayed there, carrying on like nothing had happened. 

It was too much. She did this and I let her. Getting up, I walked out of the bedroom to downstairs where she was. Rhett and Link looked surprised while Tilly looked spooked. 

“Hey, Wren,” she said, giving me a nervous smile as I walked over to her. “I came to check on you since you weren't answering my messages.”

“How considerate,” I said, glaring at her hard.

“Uh, I see you’re using the oil heaters I gave you. You finally set them up?” She asked. 

“I set them up when I got them from you two days ago, but then again I didn’t see you then, did I?” I growled.

“Wren,” Rhett said, moving over to me. “She’s just checking in.”

“I gave those to you last week, remember?” Tilly said, trying to keep her tone polite and meek. 

Wait. . . . Did she say last week?

“How?” I asked, feeling a surge of confidence come through me. The bitch slipped up. “How did I get those from you if I hadn’t left the house till this week when I supposedly didn’t see you? I wouldn’t have hid them any place and the boys would have seen me bring them in. So, how did I get them before this week?”

Tilly sputtered a moment as the boys looked from me to her.

“Well, tell her,” Link said. 

“She can’t. Because I saw her this week when she took those pictures then put them on the internet,” I snarled. 

“You deserved it!” She snapped, her caring facade broken. “You’re just some Omega from an ad! I should have been the one they picked to be their mate! You both know it, I know it, and-” I didn’t give her the time to keep yelling her disillusioned reasoning, instead decking her as hard as I could. 

“Shit!” Rhett yelped, watching as Tilly fell to the floor. 

“Wren!” Link cried, rushing over as I shook my hand. It wasn’t broken, but it hurt like a mother fucker. 

“Don’t,” I hissed at him. He stopped short of reaching for me, leaving me be. “Now, Tilly, get your ass up and get those pictures down. I don’t care what you have to do, but do it.”

“It’s the internet, people have saved them already,” she sobbed, standing up while holding her bleeding nose.

“I can’t get to them, but I can get to you. So take them down,” I snarled. “Now!” It didn’t take much to scare her. She ran out the door to her truck and drove away. The adrenaline of the situation was quickly leaving me as I stood there shaking. Two days with little water and no meals was suddenly taking its toll on me. Grabbing the back of the couch, steadying myself, I stood there a moment, waiting for the wonderful feeling of vindication to rush through me as the boys apologized for not believing me, for shunning me. 

“Darlin’,” Link said softly.

“Don’t,” I said, stopping him. It wouldn’t make me feel better. No matter how many times they apologized or tried to make up for it, I’d always hold that grudge against them. I didn’t want to, I wanted to go back to bed with them, to curl up with them and be held and loved. But I couldn’t let it go. “I’m going to bed.”

“Sweetheart, please,” Rhett said, stopping me. “We’re so, so sorry.”

“You didn’t believe me. No matter what I said or did, you refused to believe me,” I said, glaring up at him. “It took that crazy bitch coming here to get you to believe me. After I had to catch her in the lie. Then you believed me.”

“We know and we’re sorry. We should have believed you from the start. It shouldn’t have gotten this far,” Rhett said. 

“Well too little, too late. I don’t care if you apologized or not, I’m not accepting it,” I snarled at them. “You fucked up and just an apology won’t make it right.”

“We know,” Link said, stepping in. “We know it won’t make it right and that we made a horrible mistake, but please let us try to make it right.”

“No!” I yelled at them. “You didn’t want me anymore! You pushed me away without a second thought and then made me the bad guy! You don’t get to make it right!”

“Wren,” Link said, holding up his hand to placate me. “Please-”

“No! You didn’t listen to me when I was begging you to believe me! When I cried and sobbed because you were supposed to be on my side! My side!” I screamed. 

“I know, I know,” Link said softly. “We didn’t keep you safe. We should have and we didn’t.”

I wanted to scream more, to make them feel just as bad as I did, but I didn’t have the strength. Link caught me before I fell as my legs wobbled and gave out, too tired and too weak to keep standing on my own. All my energy had been spent and I couldn’t do anything but let them take me to bed, make me food, and help me sip water. Unable to stay awake long, I passed out in our bed with my boys taking care of me. 

Light filtered through the windows as I laid in bed, waking me up to slowly piecing things together. Being back in my own bed, with Rhett and Link’s scents helped. It made me wonder if I was going through rejection. It happened when bond mates shunned another one of their pack. It was like drug withdrawal, but the shunned member needed their pack. Needed their scents and warmth and security. Back in my own bed, the anger didn’t hold as much as it had the previous night.

The grudge that I swore I was going to hold was waning and I wanted to curl up with my Alphas. I missed them desperately. A deep seated need in my belly weighed on me as I looked at the nightstand, a piece of paper folded in half catching my eye. There was a note perched on a plate of eggs and sausage next to a glass of orange juice. I picked it up to read, finding that Link was cleaning the barn while Rhett went to town for fence supplies. Also they loved me and wanted me to get my strength back so they made me breakfast in bed. 

Sitting up, I placed the food in my lap and ate. My hunger was coming back and I didn’t feel as awful as I had been. With no distressed scent stinking up the place either, I decided to take a shower. As I was leaving the bedroom, I saw the white box that had my name on it with Tilly’s address. 

Fuck, those stupid toys. Well, even if I wanted to try them, I didn’t want to try with those. I picked up the box and took it down stairs to throw away. Expensive or not, they were getting trashed. I dumped them into a big, black garbage bag before setting them by the front door to take out. Just in time for the door to open as well. 

“Link?” I said, looking up as the person came in. It wasn’t Link or Rhett. I didn’t know the man. “Uh, can I help you?” I asked, confused. They didn’t say anything in the note about someone visiting.

“Yeah, you can. Are you Wren?” He asked, taking his beanie off to show a balding head of dark blond hair as he stomped his boots to clear them of snow.

“Yeah,” I said, hesitating. “Who are you?”

“I’m your appointment,” he said with a grin. “I was told you were a screamer and were feisty.”

“What? What are you talking about?” I said, backing up. 

“You’re appointment. You know, for some rough roleplay sex,” the man said with a chuckle as if this was a small misunderstanding a grocery store. “I’m the burglar and you’re the housewife I come upon who fights despite really being into it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I cried. “Get the hell out of here before I call the cops!” I backed away, trying to put things between us. Link was in the barn, but I didn’t know if he’d hear me scream or not. There was the gun in the bedroom though, if I could just get there.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about, baby,” he sneered as he launched himself at me. I screamed bloody murder, running for the stairs as the man gave chase. He wasn’t going to get just a silly fight if that’s what he thought was coming. I may have been in my baggy sleep shorts and shirt, but it meant I could move quickly. I managed to jump over the couch, getting to the stairs, but the man grabbed my ankle and tripped me up. 

I slammed into the stairs, feeling the wind get knocked out of me as he dragged me towards him. Screaming as loud as I could, I didn’t stop fighting as I clawed at his face and kicked at his legs as his hands grabbed my arms in a bruising hold. 

“Link! Link!” I kept screaming as the man kept trying to pull at my clothes. 

“Shut up!” The man screamed back, back handing me. I didn’t stop though. He couldn’t get a purchase on holding me down, only more clawing and biting as I fought back as hard as I could. As I was about to think Link wasn’t coming, the man flew backwards. 

“Wren get in the bedroom!” Link snarled as he jumped onto the man. I didn’t hesitate as I clamored up the stairs and shut the door to lock it. Grabbing the phone, I dialed the police. They said 20 minutes, but I just hoped that Link would be okay. Alphas were territorial and very protective. If a mate was in danger, they were known to kill to keep the mate safe. I didn’t want to think about it. I didn’t want to wonder if Link was killing someone or not. Instead, I went to the corner to sit away from the door and watch for the police or Rhett through the window. 

A rapid knocking on the door pulled me away from my lookout perch a few minutes later. I froze, scared the man had hurt Link and was coming for me again. 

“Wren! It’s Link! Open up, it’s safe!” Link cried through the door. Scrambling to my feet, I rushed over to unlock the door. Link burst in panting hard. He had a bruised cheek and a bloody lip, but seemed fine. “Are you okay? Darlin’? Did he hurt you?” He asked, looking me over without waiting for an answer.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” I said, shaking as I held onto Link. “What happened? Where is he?” I asked, looking past him.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. He’s knocked out and tied up outside,” Link said, running his hands over me. “Are you sure? Are you okay? Wren, did he. . . What did he do?”

“Nothing,” I said, shaking my head. “He didn’t do anything cause I didn’t let him. He said he was here because I was supposed to have sex with him, that he was. . . He was supposed to be a burglar and I was supposed to fight him and-” The last few days had fried my brain and after the man breaking in, I couldn’t think straight. 

“Hey, hey, shh,” Link said, pulling me in tight. I held onto him, scared to let go. “You’re safe. I swear that you’re safe.” I nodded against him, trying not to hyperventilate as he sat us down at the top of the stairs. Staying pressed against him, we waited for the police to get there. Link called Rhett to get him home as fast as possible. The sheriff showed up first, taking the man into custody as he talked to us. Not once did I leave or let go of Link. There was no way I could do that. Not till Rhett got home at least and then it would be me latched onto him. 

As the cops were pulling away, Rhett sped into the driveway. He jumped out of the truck and sprinted over to us as we stood on the porch. Link had wrapped a blanket around me, worried as I couldn’t stop shaking, but as soon as Rhett was there, loving on me, scenting me, telling me it was okay, it wasn’t as bad as before. We went inside, locking the door behind us. Rhett took me to bed as Link went back out with a gun to do a quick look around. He didn’t want there to be someone lurking that surprised us. 

Rhett took me to bed, laying me down to tuck me in, but I wouldn’t let him. I needed my Alphas. I needed their scent on me and in me. The man that showed up was some Beta that put his hands and gross scent on me. I needed it OFF of me. 

“Please,” I whimpered as I pressed hurried kisses to his lips, pulling at his shirt. 

“I know, I know,” Rhett said softly. “Slow down, Sweetheart. I gotcha.” He helped me strip before himself, our hands unable to stay away from each other as our kisses became more harsh, claiming. There was no teasing, no foreplay. This was a basic instinct kicking in and taking over. Rhett growled as he saw the marks on my body the man had left. Bruises from a hard grip and scratches from nails trying to pull clothes off. Putting me on my back, he rutted between my legs as he kissed and licked every spot he could find. Replacing the bad with the good. 

I couldn’t stop the moan as he latched onto my nipples, his tongue swirling around them as his cock pressed against my entrance. His long fingers reached down to stroke me, slide into me to make sure I was ready. He didn’t want to hurt me. In a few moments, his thick cock was buried in me as his lips caught mine in a dominating kiss. His thrusts were short and sharp, neither of us wanting to take too long. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close as my legs wrapped around his waist. Soft sighs and moans slipped from between our kisses as we quickly reached our climax. Cumming hard, knotting to lock us together, Rhett and I shuddered and gasped. 

Panting, I kept kissing him, never wanting him to leave me. The sound of the front door startled us, but Link calling out that it was him eased our minds and bodies. Rolling us to his back, I laid on top of Rhett as Link came in. “It’s all clear,” he said, shutting the door and putting the rifle in the corner next to his side of the bed. I looked at him as he began to strip, soon joining us on the bed. Link pressed kisses down my back, fingers stroking my sides and breasts as he waited for the knot to die down. It was a few minutes before I was able to pull off of Rhett. 

The moment I was on my back with my legs spread for him, Link was on me. Just as claiming and dominating as Rhett had been. I whimpered and whined, careful of Link’s busted lip as I kissed him, pressing my lips to his shoulders as neck as he fucked me hard and deep. Just as quickly as Rhett and I had knotted, Link and I were cumming and knotting as well. The desperate need for them to be inside me had dissipated, making me calmer and relaxed. I wasn’t shaking or crying finally. Link was careful, laying us on our sides to let Rhett slot up behind me. His still hard cock slid between my thighs, locking us all together. 

It was evening before we left the bed. All of us drained from the events of the week and especially that day. I stayed curled between my two Alphas, happy as a clam as we watched TV after a quick shower and dinner. 

“The sheriff said that the guy had answered an ad,” Link said softly, speaking for the first time since he first came back in. “Seems Tilly didn’t listen and posted your picture on a website for creeps to come see you. He said he’d take care of it, that they’ll get the FBI involved to clear it as much as possible.”

“Fucking Tilly,” I mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Mean time, you’re not to be alone,” Link said, looking down at me. “You’re with me or Rhett at all times. Even out here, at least for a little while.”

“I’m okay with that,” I said, looking up at him. 

“Sweetheart,” Rhett said softly as he sat up. “Are you okay? With us? With what happened?”

I stared at the TV, taking my time to get my thoughts together. I wasn’t angry anymore, I was still a little hurt, but that would soon pass. We were okay. It had been a big blow, but it happened and there was no way to erase it. Going forward, I know they’ll believe me, they’ll trust me and I’ll trust them. 

“We’re okay,” I said, pressing a kiss to Link’s shoulder then to Rhett’s arm. “I promise. It just really hurt and it was hard. It felt like the two people in my life that had wanted me after my parents dumped me here, didn’t want me anymore.”

“We’re sorry we did that to you, Wren,” Link said, turning on his side to face me. “It won’t happen again.”

“I know,” I said with a soft smile. 

“Good,” Rhett said, dropping a kiss to my cheek as he moved to press against me from behind to cuddle. “Do you wanna talk about what happened today? We’re here if you want to.”

“I know,” I said, wriggling a moment to get comfortable. I loved having Rhett pressed to my back. His soft skin was wonderful and the weight of his arm around me made me feel safe. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, but I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“That’s all we ask,” Rhett said before nuzzling into my neck. 

“Get some rest, it’s okay to take a break for tonight. Horses are taken care of and will be fine till morning,” Link said. “Everything can wait for tonight.” He worked a leg between mine, getting into our usual position. I wrapped an arm around him as he did the same, making sure to reach Rhett as well so we could fall asleep as we usually did. Tangled up together and inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP WHO NEEDS A HUG?
> 
> I have a tumblr for this monstrosity now if you want to check it out.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/dinkycreekranch


End file.
